


Adorable Ears

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, six the musical
Genre: Animal Ears, Beheaded Cousins, F/F, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, hair pins, katanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Anon asked: “Truth be told, I forgot they were even here" for Katanna
Relationships: Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Adorable Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, can I just say how awesome it is that their ship name is a freaking sword? I love this fandom.
> 
> Nicknames: Kit - Howard, Cathy - Parr, Lina - Aragon

Anna stared at her reflection carefully. She took deep breaths as she looked for any imperfections. She’d heard from plenty of people that she was beautiful, but she… Her eyes scanned her reflection again.

It was a routine she had even before regaining her old memories. Taunts on the playground about her gangly limbs, about her wild hair… She’d tamed her curls a little over the years and now kept them in a neat mohawk. She had grown into her limbs as well, but… Did she still… Was she still…?

A knock at her door finally made her tear her eyes away from the mirror. Kit peeked around the door with a grin. “Hey!” she chirped, bouncing forward with her hands behind her back. Anna was immediately on guard and curious. Considering Kit was related, both back then and in the present, to the mischievous Anne Boleyn, Anna had little doubt she had a scheme going on.

“What’s up, Kat?” she asked, playing along for now. The best way to find out the plan was to let it play out.

Kit’s grin widened and she revealed her hands. Her fists were clenched around some kind of colorful… furballs? Anna tilted her head in confusion as she leaned closer. “What’s this?” Was it some of Jane’s yarn?

“Ears!” Kit squealed as she opened her hands. It did indeed turn out to be ears, clippable ears. There was a pair of bright pink ones and a pair of bright red ones. “Annie helped me pick them out for us!”

“Us?” Anna’s heartbeat spiked. These were animal ears. They couldn’t just walk anywhere with these, people would stare. The group was supposed to be heading to the park today. That was the whole reason for Anna’s reflection inspection in the first place!

“Yup!” Kit seemed unaware of Anna’s sudden tension as she set the red ones on Anna’s dresser and clipped the pink ones in her hair. She turned to the mirror and hummed, before readjusting them. Once sure they were evenly lined up, she lifted the red ones and spun toward Anna. “Let’s get yours in! Then we can head out!”

Anna didn’t know how to say no, but she also didn’t feel comfortable adding the bright red accessories to her carefully picked outfit. Keeping silent, she let Kit clip the ears into her hair. They felt heavy, weighed down by the knowledge that she knew they were there, in full view, for everyone to gawk at.

“You’re adorable!” Kit told her excitedly. The small blush on Anna’s cheeks coupled with the cute ears was the most adorable thing Kit had ever seen. She slid her hand down to entwine her fingers with Anna’s and tugged her toward the door. “Come on, the others are waiting.”

Anna followed along reluctantly. Maybe she could shake the ears loose somehow? Get rid of them without hurting Kit’s feelings? She wouldn’t deny the ears were cute, but on someone like her? A memory flashed across her mind of Henry ridiculing her for being ugly in comparison to her portrait. No, the ears would look better on someone else.

Arriving downstairs, Kit waved to everyone. The group smiled at them both, already ready to head out. Anne smirked at Anna and poked her side. “Couldn’t tell’er no, either?”

Anna’s eyes trailed up and found bright green ears in Anne’s hair. A cursory look to the others while she slipped into her coat revealed blue ones in Cathy’s hair, black ones in Jane’s, and gold ones in Lina’s. Even little Edward had a tiny headband with small white ears on them. So, it wouldn’t be just her and Kit. That made some of the tension in Anna’s chest ease. Still, the ears were adorable on them all, but she was sure, with her outfit and her hair and her looks, she just looked like an eyesore with them in.

The group set off. The day was relatively warm, so they didn’t hurry to the park. Anne and Kit bickered good-naturedly around Anna, French filling the air. Jane and Lina listened to Cathy tell them about her most recent book. Anna just kept her head down. If she didn’t _see_ anyone walking around them, she could pretend it was just the seven of them in the world.

A weight against her side made her look up in confusion. Kit gripped her arm with a pout. “Anna! Annie’s being mean! Punch’er!”

“I was _not!_ ” Anne gasped in mock-offense. She repeated what she’d said in French and Kit’s pout deepened.

“What’d she say?” Anna asked curiously. She’d never been good at Latin languages.

“She called me a brat,” Kit explained.

Anne’s eyes widened and she held her hands up as Anna turned to her. “Is that true, Boleyn?”

“’Course not!” Anne squeaked. She still had her hands raised, which did not help her credibility. “You know how playful Kitkat is. Would I _ever_ call her a brat?”

“Yes.” It was unanimous among them all. Lina, Jane, and Cathy turned and gave Anne skeptical looks.

Anna tapped her chin, pretending to think hard. “Kat, would you lie to me?”

Kit leaned up on her tiptoes and pecked Anna’s lips. “I could never lie to you, Ada,” she cooed. Anna about melted hearing that nickname from her.

Cathy snickered, seeing the way Kit had Anna wrapped around her finger. “Welp, she brought out the pet name. Nice knowin’ ya, Boleyn.”

“Aw come on!” Anne bolted down the street, Anna racing after her. The others all laughed as they followed them into the park. Finding a bench near the open field, Jane settled down and set Edward’s carseat next to her.

Kit sat on another bench and watched Anna chase Anne around with a big goofy grin. “It was a joke, Anna!” Anne shrieked, ducking a tackle.

“You shall not sully the name of my beloved cinnamon roll!” Anna roared, diving for Anne again. The two of them went down, rolling over the grass. Anna gave Anne a playful noogie until Anne tapped out, gasping from laughing and running.

“I give!” she shouted. “Kitkat, tell’er I give!”

Footsteps sounded nearby and Anna looked up just in time for a pink blur to slam into her at full force. They ended up sprawled on top of Anne, all three of them a mess of limbs and laughter. Anna rolled off of Anne and wrapped her arms around Kit as she sat up. Kit nuzzled against her neck as Anne finally caught her breath.

“Ew, gross!” she whined playfully, sticking her tongue out at them. “Get a room, lovebirds.”

“The world is my palace!” Kit responded, also sticking out her tongue. She turned big eyes up to Anna. “Isn’t that right?”

Anna chuckled and nodded. “That’s right, liebling. You are crown princess of this mudball.” Kit preened and smirked at Anne.

“Ugh, I think there are hearts flying off of you!” Anne groaned, though the smile on her lips took away any bite. “Jane, come save me before the hearts knock me unconscious!”

“I dunno, Anne,” Jane giggled. “I think red and pink is a great color on you.”

“Valentine’s was _months_ ago!” Anne whined.

“Two weeks,” Cathy pointed out.

Anne pouted at her. “Like I said, months.”

While Anne stood to head back toward the others, Anna couldn’t help feeling content. The breeze was light, Kit was in her arms, her family was content… Everything was right with the world.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Anna glanced over at a small child pointing to her and Kit. “I want some too! Just like the pretty lady. I want red ones!”

Anna tilted her head in confusion, wondering what the child could be referring to. Then she heard a soft snicker from Kit. “I think someone likes our ears,” she chuckled. Her fingers stroked up Anna’s cheek and into her hair, plucking the bright red ears. “I’m glad you like them.”

It suddenly clicked in place and Anna blushed, ducking her head and leaning into Kit’s touch. “Truth be told, I forgot they were even here,” she mumbled cutely.

“Well, I wasn’t joking,” Kit told her, leaning down to peck her lips again. “You’re absolutely adorable. Even the kiddo agrees.”

The child was still pestering their mother, but Anna didn’t mind. She’d been called pretty. Even with her mohawk and long limbs and the ears, someone outside her family had called her pretty. Maybe… maybe these ears weren’t all that bad. After all, Henry was the first one to call her ugly, and what did he know?

Anna settled her chin on Kit’s shoulder contentedly. She wouldn’t get rid of the ears, then. Who knows. Maybe she’d structure her outfits around them more often. Only to see Kit smile of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Ada - noble, kind


End file.
